elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragons
Dragons are a large and powerful race from Akavir that were once very widespread throughout Tamriel. Although seeming rather beast-like, they are very intelligent and capable of language; their language can be used to cast powerful magic usable by a Dragonborn, but some dragons can speak other languages. Most dragons have been rendered almost extinct. However, dragons have recently resurfaced in Skyrim. There are five known races of dragon: red, black, fire, frost, and blood dragons. Types Black Dragons On Akavir, the Tsaesci attempted to "consume" the black dragons, and drove the dragons to the Empire of Po Tun. This led to a war between the Ka'Po'Tun's and the Tsaesci. During that war The Tsaesci killed most of the dragons. These dragons seem to be the breed resurfacing in Skyrim for unknown reasons. Fire Dragons Fire dragons appear in Skyrim. Fire dragons mainly use fire based attacks. All the dragons have unscripted nature. Frost Dragons Frost dragons appear in Skyrim. Frost dragons are larger, have a more skeletal appearance, are stronger than fire dragons, and their powers are based on frost attacks. A Frost Dragon's frost attack slows its target's movement. Blood Dragons Blood dragons appear in Skyrim. These dragons are very hard to defeat, do not try to run because they will follow you where ever you are. Ancient Dragons Blood dragons appear in Skyrim. These dragons have a tremendous about of health. In Tamriel Dragons play a large role in the legends and culture of Nirn beyond the continent of Akavir - for example, the symbol of the Septim Empire, as of the Third Era, is the Red Diamond, which is a red dragon shaped inside of a diamond. Additionally, the divine being Akatosh is associated with dragons, and his avatar takes on the form of a dragon. The Daedric prince Peryite's known form also appears as a dragon, but this is probably to spite Akatosh. In Morrowind, the dragons were driven out by the cliff racers. Young dragons of an unknown type were known to come in conflict with the hero of Daggerfall around Iliac Bay. A type of creature called the Wamasus once inhabited Black Marsh; the north men considered these to be dragons with lightning for blood. Tamrielic Lore In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dragons play a significant part in Skyrim. Todd Howard has confirmed in this video that they will be randomly appearing, but there is also the potential for the player to have the option of fighting multiple dragons at onceBethBlog - Extended Skyrim interviews at GameTrailers.com. There is also a potentially infinite number of dragons that can be fought. PC Gamer - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim to have an “unlimited number of dragons” Although dragons primarily speak the Dragon Language (in fact, they are speaking it when they breathe fire) BethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no), it has been all-but-confirmed on multiple occasions that at least one dragon is capable of speaking the "Common Language." They are unscripted and will attack NPCs. In E3, Todd Howard was asked, "Are all dragons out to hunt you down?", Todd replied that, "most are but, there are a few that aren't." What he means by that is something we will not know until release, but it can be assumed thatBethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no) not every dragon will be hostile, and some will be able to communicate with the Player. Game Informer - Special Edition Podcast: Todd Howard Skyrim Q&A In a interview on GT.TV Todd Howard confirmed that later in the game there will be a named dragon'' Odahviing'' which the player can befriend. . This dragon can be called to aid the player with a dragon shout and even be used against other dragons. The only limitations to this feature are that you cannot call it while inside and it cannot be used constantly. How powerful a dragon is, is not measured by its element but its color. For example, a white and bronze dragon is notably more potent than a green and brown dragon. It’s confirmed that dragons don’t start appearing until you launch into the main quest, and they gradually increase in frequency as you progress in the main story. Similar to portals in Oblivion. Dragons of Skyrim Todd Howard stated in an interview that there will be six different types of Dragons along with named ones. http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/137?ch=1 Here are some types seen in game: *Frost Dragons: Stronger than regular Black Dragons, and can use a frost breath attack that drains your stamina and can slow you down. They have a grey-white scaly body. *Black Dragons: One of the most common dragons in Skyrim. Although they are not as strong as their Frost Dragon counterparts, they are still a force to be reckoned with. Dragon souls Dragon souls are items needed to utilize the words of power used in Dragon shouts. Dragon souls are only obtained by killing a dragon. Because there are 24 shouts with three words each, the player has to kill about 72 dragons in order to be able to perform every shout in their entirety. (Note: This number may not necessarily be correct, there are many shouts that are taught during quest lines. It is also possible that if multiple shouts use the same word, obtaining that word once will unlock it for all shouts that it applies to.) Achievements Gallery Big Image00098.jpg Dragon Fight.jpg Alduin.jpg|Alduin, the Nordic god of destruction Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Akatosh's Avatar, brief) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Races Category:Skyrim: Creatures